Nuances
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: Lei era come l'acqua. L'acqua che gorgogliava intorno a loro, scorreva fresca nelle fontane, si lasciava scivolare lungo piccole cascatelle sparse qua e là e si lasciava ammirare nella sua iridescenza morbida. Sempre uguale, sempre la stessa, sempre etern
1. Talullah

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: il rating scelto per questa storia è valido per l'intera Può darsi che venga modificato dopo l'ultima storia, dipende dai contenuti delle prossime. Grazie

**NUANCES  
I. TALLULAH  
#6. It's easier to live alone than fear the time is over**  
parte di True Colors

Lei era come l'acqua. L'acqua che gorgogliava intorno a loro, scorreva fresca nelle fontane, si lasciava scivolare lungo piccole cascatelle sparse qua e là e si lasciava ammirare nella sua iridescenza morbida. Sempre uguale, sempre la stessa, sempre eterna.

Come lei.

E la osservava con un vago disprezzo, rovinando con le dita la sua immagine riflessa e dandosi della stupida perché avrebbe dovuto almeno **_fingere_** di sorridere, era o no al matrimonio di un'amica? Ma era colpa dell'acqua che le scorreva davanti -la stessa acqua che Selphie amava e che adornava il ricevimento delle sue nozze. Perché quell'acqua le buttava in faccia il suo essere sempre completamente ferma, aggrappata al passato, a sentimenti di cui non era sicura ma che non aveva il coraggio di mettere in dubbio. Hyne, Irvine era in cambiato al punto da sposarsi. Selphie era cambiata al punto da esser pronta a diventare madre. Rinoa, Squall, Zell...tutti erano cambiati -erano **_cresciuti_**, e lei era rimasta ferma alla persona che, tre anni prima, faceva l'insegnante e aveva sconfitto Artemisia.

Allungò una mano a prendere il bicchiere di vino che una cameriera le aveva posato sul tavolo, di fronte a lei; almeno non avrebbe dovuto fingere allegria mentre gli sposi aprivano le danze. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul giardino, udendo da lontano il chiacchiericcio degli invitati; era come se soltanto il suono dell'acqua potesse arrivarle, sussurrandole i suoi fallimenti, e più si guardava intorno, più sentiva il peso della sua codardia.

Alle amiche che si erano preoccupate per lei, in quegli anni, aveva soltanto raccontato che stava bene così, che forse non era pronta ad avere una relazione; aveva visto nei loro occhi lo scetticismo, ma l'aveva ignorato. Come sempre. E poi si era resa conto che quella solitudine spesso voluta non era altro che la sua mancanza di coraggio. In fin dei conti era più facile così, era più facile aspettarsi che un giorno qualcuno l'avrebbe accettata con le sue mille insicurezze, piuttosto che provare a cambiare davvero, a crescere come avevano fatto tutti gli amici che invidiava. Era più facile far scorrere il tempo e aggrapparsi al passato, piuttosto che affrontare la realtà cruda di cui pur si rendeva conto.

Poteva anche non temere la morte in battaglia, era il suo lavoro; ma rimaneva una codarda se si trattava di sentimenti.

E così rimaneva una spettatrice, che si lamentava di ciò che vedeva ma era troppo pigra per alzarsi e cambiare canale. Osservava Selphie e Irvine che ballavano sorridendosi e sussurrandosi qualcosa di sconosciuto a chiunque altro, osservava Zell che finiva di cenare mentre la sua ragazza gli raccontava chissà cosa, osservava Squall che si avvicinava al tavolo e si sedeva accanto a lei, con gli occhi fissi su Rinoa. E osservava Rinoa che parlava con l'altra damigella, la migliore amica di Selphie.

Da tutto quello lei si sentiva esclusa.

Non ne aveva motivo, lo sapeva benissimo. Selphie aveva ritenuto di doverle spiegare la sua scelta -che fosse così facile leggerle dentro? Sapeva benissimo che erano soltanto ruoli che non rispecchiavano per nulla i rapporti che legavano ognuna di loro alla sposa, loro erano damigelle e lei la testimone, avrebbe potuto essere il contrario e non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Ma le rimaneva dentro quella sensazione di essere in competizione con Rinoa, e per quanto volesse essere ragionevole, non ci riusciva. C'era sempre Rinoa, davanti a lei, la ragazza che aveva giudicato così duramente all'inizio e che poi era cambiata e maturata sotto ai suoi occhi. Aveva fatto così tante cose che a lei non erano mai riuscite -ammettere di avere paura, risolvere i conflitti col proprio padre, accettare di cambiare per amore, essere capace di amare senza volere nulla, in cambio. Alla fine, la ragazzina che aveva pensato di poter infilare un braccialetto al polso della strega, anni prima, era diventata una donna. Lei lo era mai stata, una donna?

Non era forse meglio dire che era stata soltanto una ragazzina con troppe responsabilità e grosse difficoltà ad accettarle?

Forse era ora che si decidesse a capire che non poteva pensare di rinfacciare nulla al destino. Lei stessa si era messa in quella situazione -lei stessa, per anni, aveva creduto di amare Squall -aveva **_preferito_** credere di amare Squall, e aveva pensato che, se qualcuno si fosse mai innamorato di lei, avrebbe dovuto amarla così com'era, una persona con miliardi di insicurezze che aspettava il principino che avrebbe guarito ogni ferita.

Guardò di sottecchi Squall, che aveva ancora gli occhi fissi sulla sua strega bruna e che sorseggiava il vino nervosamente; forse poteva parlargli. Forse lui sarebbe stato l'unico ad accettarla così com'era, nessuno più di lui sapeva cosa significava avere quel tipo di amore e forse, stando con lui, sarebbe riuscita a trovare il modo di cambiare davvero. E poi adesso non era legato a Rinoa; nessuno dei due ne aveva parlato con loro e non sapeva di preciso cosa fosse successo, sapeva soltanto che la loro storia sembrava in qualche modo finita e che si limitavano a salutarsi quando si incrociavano. Nulla più. Magari poteva provarci -magari questa volta avrebbe funzionato. Era solo una questione di coraggio, adesso; doveva solo trovare cosa dirgli e cogliere la prima occasione per farlo. E poteva farcela, ce l'avrebbe fatta, e aveva già aperto la bocca per parlargli, quando lui si alzò dirigendosi verso Rinoa, cogliendola di sorpresa e invitandola, per quel che poteva capire lei a quella distanza, a ballare.

Un'altra occasione persa.

Tornò delusa a sorseggiare il suo vino, sentendosi osservata come se chiunque avesse potuto intuire quello che voleva fare e per cui aveva perso, come al solito, troppo tempo; le sembrava che la sua codardia fosse così evidente che chiunque, a quel ricevimento, poteva ridere di lei. E di nuovo si malediva per il suo egoismo; le persone lì erano felici per Selphie e Irvine, e nessuno badava a lei -non era lei il centro della festa. A chi poteva interessare la testimone della sposa e le sue paure, quando i festeggiati ballavano radiosi?

"Andata male anche stavolta, eh?"

Se c'era qualcosa -qualcuno che poteva farla sentire anche peggio, quella sera, era proprio Seifer. Era stato invitato in memoria della loro infanzia, e in nome della persona nuova che era diventato; un segno che le cose nonostante tutto andavano avanti. E anche questo le faceva pesare addosso ancora di più i suoi fallimenti -perché **_lui_** era cambiato, ma lei no, nonostante sapesse di averne la capacità?

"Non so di che parli," rispose fredda, continuando a bere dal suo calice ed evitando il suo sguardo, con la speranza che bastasse ad allontanarlo.

"Parlo di Squall..."

Sospirò. Non aveva mai capito come lui facesse ad intuire sempre i punti più deboli delle persone; sapeva soltanto che Seifer aveva capito la sua...come chiamarla? Passione? Oh, poco importava. Seifer aveva sempre saputo che Squall, per lei, era più del suo pupillo e l'aveva punzecchiata ogni volta che aveva potuto.

Non sapeva cosa rispondere, adesso, oramai era stata colta in fallo; cercò di salvarsi in qualche modo, e disse a voce bassa, "mi chiedevo soltanto quando sarebbe andato da lei..."

"Sì, me lo chiedevo anche io," rispose lui, facendole credere di esserci cascato; "ma non credo che i miei motivi fossero anche i tuoi..."

"E che ne sai, tu?", sibilò lei, irritata dal mondo in cui le stava parlando e dalla presunzione di sapere tutto quello che le stesse passando per la testa.

"Perché ti conosco. Io me lo chiedevo perché so che è successo. E ho pensato che fossero entrambi stupidi se non avessero risolto tutto in fretta. Mi chiedevo quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo una persona intelligente come Squall a capire che doveva essere lui a farsi avanti. Ma tu...forse ti chiedevi quanto tempo avresti avuto per provare di nuovo a parlargli."

"Non hai nessun diritto di parlarmi così," sbottò lei, voltandosi per la prima volta a guardarlo; aveva sulla faccia quel sorrisetto insopportabile di chi sa di aver colpito nel segno. Era una smorfia che le risultava odiosa, sempre e comunque, e che le sembrava ancora più fastidiosa se le proveniva da una persona come Seifer -una persona che aveva giudicato così male in passato e che invece si era rivelato per certi versi più maturo di lei. "Sono miei amici. E ho visto che stavano male, e..."

"Se siete così amici, come mai non ti hanno detto nulla, mh?" interruppe lui. La guardò sbarrare gli occhi per la rabbia e l'incapacità di rispondere a tono; e poi continuò, senza aspettare che lei trovasse qualche altra bugia da raccontare, "vedi Quistis, la prima persona da cui ho saputo tutto è stata proprio Squall. Ci siamo incontrati per caso fuori dal Garden e abbiamo deciso di...bè, 'allenarci'. Non l'avevo mai visto così furioso e ho chiesto che era successo perché sai, Rinoa è **_mia amica_**."

Aveva accentuato le ultime parole di proposito, come per farle capire che non poteva esserci una vera amicizia, in lei, se continuava con quell'assurda invidia, con quel ridicolo senso di rivalità; e poi aveva continuato, "e poi anche lei è venuta da me. Certo, aveva già parlato con Selphie, ma con te non hanno parlato...non hai pensato al perché? Hanno capito anche loro, Quistis -hanno capito tutti. Solo tu ti ostini a credere di non essere così trasparente come sei in realtà. Sono anni che ti aggrappi ai tuoi 'sentimenti' per Squall. Probabilmente ti sei anche convinta che sono sentimenti forti, visto che sono durati così tanto tempo. Ma sai una cosa? Nessuno crede alle tue bugie."

"Io..."

"Non ho finito." Il suo tono era così fermo che non poté non sentirsi intimorita; voleva rispondere a qualsiasi cosa lui le avesse detto ma sapeva che non ce l'avrebbe fatta -perché quello che lui diceva era vero e lei lo sapeva. Ma non riusciva comunque a reagire, a cambiare, a fare qualcosa di diverso -si sentiva troppo debole, troppo dipendente dall'unica cosa che sembrava darle forza, quella convinzione di amare Squall di un amore di cui non conosceva neppure il significato.

"Sono passati anni, e tu sei esattamente com'eri allora. Fai sempre l'insegnante, ma ti lasci sempre trascinare da uno dei tuoi alunni. Non sai essere obiettiva, e finisci per perdere di vista le possibilità reali delle persone che hai davanti. Non capisci perché allora ti tolsero la licenza, credi ancora che fosse perché non avevi abbastanza polso? La realtà è diversa, Quistis. Te ne stai lì seduta a pensare che hai perso una possibilità, e non ti rendi nemmeno conto che quella possibilità non l'hai mai avuta. Se solo non fossi stata così cieca, così presa da stessa, avresti capito il perché **_tu_** non sapevi nulla. Nessuno te ne avrebbe mai parlato, anche se Squall e Rinoa non ci avessero chiesto di tacere. Ma sai una cosa? Non credo proprio che tu ami Squall."

Qualcosa scattò dentro di lei, costringendola a voltarsi ancora più verso di lui, che sembrava guardare un punto indefinito dietro di lei; gli parlò soltanto quando lui tornò a fissarla negli occhi, "non hai nessun diritto di dirmi cosa provo..."

"Giusto. Ma posso dirti quello che vedo e per quel che mi riguarda, tu non ami Squall. Non vuoi lui. Vuoi l'idea che ti sei fatta della relazione che potresti avere, vuoi l'illusione di essere cambiata quando sono le persone vicino a te che cambiano. Non sei in grado di amarlo, non sai **_come_** amarlo. Non l'hai mai capito, hai sempre voluto che cambiasse e diventasse la persona che **_tu_** credevi dovesse diventare. Hai mai capito che la persona che immaginavi non poteva esistere?"

"E' cambiato, e..."

"...e non è diventato la persona che credevi. E' ancora un po' freddo, un po' distaccato, un po' meno chiuso. Sì, è cambiato. Ma non potrà **_mai_** diventare la persona che tu immagini, perché la persona che immagini non è Squall."

Di nuovo lo sguardo fisso su un punto dietro di lei; non voleva voltarsi però, sapeva che sarebbe stato come ammettere la sconfitta. Cercava qualcosa da dirgli, qualcosa che potesse riscattarla ai suoi occhi; per quanto le risultasse fastidioso doversi giustificare a una persona come lui, le era ancora più insopportabile pensare che qualcuno la credesse vigliacca -anche se lei si rendeva conto benissimo che le cose stavano esattamente come aveva detto Seifer.

"Non si tratta di questo..."

"Di cosa si tratta, allora...?"

Non c'era ironia o disprezzo nella sua domanda, e per un momento si trovò spiazzata. Prima di tutto nemmeno lei sapeva di cosa si trattasse. Aveva quest'inquietudine, dentro di sé, questa voglia di un cambiamento che sembrava sfuggirle ogni volta. Ma non sapeva che cosa fosse, non ne conosceva i motivi -lo sentiva e basta, ma non voleva parlarne con nessuno. Tanto meno con Seifer. Non sapeva perché lui fosse arrivato da lei a dirle quelle cose, non sapeva perché si era lasciata andare fino ad essere sull'orlo del baratro della verità, non sapeva nulla. Si stava quasi chiedendo perché fosse ancora lì e non se ne fosse già andata per rimanere sola a calmarsi e riflettere, quando lui tornò a parlare.

"Senti, Quistis...lo so che è difficile. A volte si desidera qualcosa così tanto che ci si dimentica del resto e alla fine ci si ritrova comunque a mani vuote, ma...basta rendersi conto in tempo di quello che stiamo facendo. Hai degli amici che ti starebbero vicino, e...ed è tutto quello che ti serve. All'inizio è un inferno, davvero. Credimi, lo so bene," terminò mugugnando, "ma so anche che ne vale la pena...stare lì a marcire per qualcosa che nemmeno si prova, è da stupidi. Credo che tu valga più di questo. Lo sai anche tu."

"Seifer, io..."

"Pensaci, Quistis," disse lui fermamente, distogliendo lo sguardo da un punto dietro di lei. Perché non la guardava in faccia, mentre le parlava? E poi, perché sorrideva a quel modo, come se fosse contento, come se non le avesse appena buttato in faccia tutto ciò che lei cercava di negare ad ogni secondo della sua vita? "Buonanotte."

E se ne andava, così all'improvviso com'era venuto.

Rimase lì seduta ancora per qualche minuto, perplessa e interdetta da quello che era appena successo; lui non le aveva mai parlato così onestamente, e non si era mai aspettata che pensasse che lei valesse qualcosa. Era sempre stata la mediocre istruttrice per lui, ma forse c'era qualcosa di più dietro a quell'idea. Forse il sarcasmo era venuto dopo, quando lei aveva iniziato a vedere in lui il ragazzo problematico e non uno studente con la possibilità di farcela. Ed era vero, non aveva mai nascosto quell'impressione. Non era mai stata obiettiva abbastanza da andare oltre alle sue idee personali e vedere le capacità di chi aveva di fronte con occhi neutrali. Non era mai riuscita ad essere obiettiva abbastanza da non avere pupilli, ma solo studenti da preparare. Era quello il suo lavoro.

All'improvviso, doveva stare sola e rimanere lì, di fronte all'acqua che rifletteva la sua immagine stupita e indecisa, e di fronte ai suoi fallimenti come insegnante e come persona, le risultava soffocante. La presenza degli altri era soffocante e non poteva sopportarla oltre.

Si alzò inghiottendo ancora un po' di vino, per darsi il coraggio di fingere per l'ennesima volta e avvicinarsi agli sposi con un sorriso; abbracciò Irvine, abbracciò Selphie, lasciò che dalla sua bocca uscissero parole di circostanza senza alcun significato, salutò la damigella di Selphie e poi lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul giardino per salutare anche Rinoa, senza trovarla.

Poco male. Lei, Squall e Seifer erano le ultime persone con cui voleva avere a che fare, in quel momento.

Il sorriso di plastica rimase sul suo viso fino a che si chiuse alle spalle la porta della sua stanza.

* * *

Le sembrava che fossero passate ore da quando era tornata nella sua stanza, ma guardando l'orologio si rese conto che si trattava di pochi minuti. Riflettere non le riusciva, aveva bisogno di **_fare_** qualcosa; e decise che l'unica cosa che poteva aiutarla in quel momento era parlare onestamente con Squall. Sperava solo che lui riuscisse ad essere sincero quanto lo era stato Seifer, e che poi una bella dormita sarebbe riuscita ad affogare qualsiasi rimpianto quella conversazione potesse darle. 

E poi sarebbe cambiata per se stessa, finalmente.

Uscì senza nemmeno cambiarsi d'abito, e si diresse lentamente verso il dormitorio maschile rimuginando su cosa dire. Poteva iniziare spiegando il perché avesse deciso di parlargli. Come quell'illusione che qualcosa potesse succedere tra di loro, ora che Rinoa sembrava essersi allontanata da lui, l'avesse tenuta sulle spine. Come avesse capito, grazie a una persona -meglio non nominare Seifer, che in realtà lui non poteva essere la persona per lei. Scusarsi per tutte le volte in cui lui e Rinoa dovevano essersi sentiti a disagio, a causa sua; scusarsi per non essere stata un'amica, per loro, quando probabilmente avevano più bisogno di lei. Mettere a posto i conti con quel suo passato scomodo di vigliaccheria, per potersi tornare a guardare nell'acqua che la prendeva in giro senza smorfie di disgusto.

Era egoistico, ma era necessario, per lei. E sapeva che Squall avrebbe capito. Forse, un giorno sarebbe riuscita a parlare anche con Rinoa...

...si bloccò di colpo, davanti alla porta di Squall, intimorita da un rumore che l'aveva improvvisamente richiamata alla realtà. Trattenne il respiro, per paura che ci fosse qualcuno nel corridoio; non era riuscita a capire da dove provenisse il rumore, tanto era stata sorpresa di sentirlo e immersa nei suoi pensieri, e l'idea di non sapere se aspettarsi un nemico o un alleato non la metteva molto a suo agio. Scosse la testa, decisa a sbrigarsi a bussare e dimenticarsi di quella sua paura sciocca; ma non aveva fatto in tempo ad alzare la mano, che il rumore si ripeté nuovamente, proprio dall'interno della camera di Squall. Sembrava che un peso fosse stato spinto contro alla porta; e subito dopo, le si allargarono gli occhi per la sorpresa quando sentì la voce di lui, scura, profonda e roca come non l'aveva mai sentita, dire tra respiri pesanti, "non sai quanto...ho aspettato questo momento..."

Una risata femminile seguiva quella confessione; una risata che aveva un suono così erotico, così eccitato, che lei si ritrovò ad invidiarne la sensualità. E poi una voce -la voce di Rinoa, che rispondeva "mi sei mancato, stupido..."

Un silenzio improvviso, di labbra che si cercavano e di lingue che si trovavano, un silenzio di baci che lei poteva soltanto intuire ma che la metteva in imbarazzo come se fosse entrata già da quella porta e li avesse sorpresi. Eppure l'unico movimento che le era riuscito di fare era stato abbassare il braccio, e fare un passo indietro quando la voce di Rinoa disse ancora in un gemito, "qui no..."

Cercò di bloccare qualsiasi altro suono proveniente da quella stanza e dirigersi nella sua, quando una mano le afferrò il braccio e la attirò dentro ad un dormitorio. Non si aspettava nulla del genere, i suoi sensi ancora troppo annebbiati dalla sorpresa di cogliere Squall in un momento così intimo, seppur dietro ad una porta; e non ebbe il tempo di capire se doveva avere paura e difendersi, perché la voce di Seifer tornò a parlarle, "cosa pensi di fare qui? C'era un istruttore proprio dietro di me! Rischi il tuo lavoro così, non lo sai?"

Era così arrabbiata per come aveva dovuto fingere alla festa, così ferita per le parole che aveva dovuto ascoltare, così scioccata per aver sorpreso Squall con Rinoa e così spaventata per essere stata trascinata all'improvviso in una stanza da chissà chi che scoppiò a piangere non appena lui la lasciò andare; e non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di stupirsi di quella reazione perché alzò gli occhi e lo schiaffeggiò con violenza.

"Non dovevi dirmi quelle cose!"

Lui tacque, sempre più stupito e confuso; e lei rendendosi conto di potersi sfogare, continuò, "non dovevo illudermi di poter cambiare...non **_dovevi_** illudermi che potevo cambiare, che valevo qualcosa -non avevi nessun diritto di illudermi!"

Lui bloccò la mano che lei aveva alzato di nuovo; "Quistis, calmati..."

"Non **_posso_**!"

Non c'era nulla che potesse fare contro quel pianto quasi isterico; si limitò allora a farla sedere sul letto, cercando di capire le parole che le uscivano in smozzichi per via dei singhiozzi, e si sedette alla scrivania attendendo che lei si calmasse e potesse spiegarsi un po' più chiaramente. Gli parve di attendere un tempo infinito, e per un momento credette che lei non avrebbe mai smesso di piangere a quel modo e che prima o poi sarebbe corsa in bagno per vomitare. Poi finalmente il pianto divenne meno furioso; e poco alla volta lei riuscì anche a respirare normalmente.

C'era un velo di rossore, sulle sue guance, quando alzò gli occhi e mormorò, appena percettibile, "scusami...non dovevo picchiarti..."

"Non fa niente. Che ci facevi là fuori?"

"Volevo...parlare..."

"...con Squall. Sei sempre la solita."

Abbassò lo sguardo, come sconfitta; se persino lui, che poco prima l'aveva quasi incoraggiata, arrivava a dirle che era sempre la solita, allora non c'era veramente speranza che lei potesse cambiare. Che crudele scherzo del destino, presentarle tutto come facile e renderlo poi insormontabile.

"Non posso cambiare, Seifer," ammise tristemente. La sua confessione venne accolta nel più totale silenzio; e lei credette di poter continuare, di aver trovato qualcuno disposto ad ascoltarla. "Non ce la faccio. Non so come fare...e tutte le volte che mi sembra di poter davvero dare una svolta alla mia vita, succede qualcosa che...succede qualcosa. Stasera ero convinta di poter migliorare, di poter crescere. Per quello che mi hai detto tu. E ho pensato che se avessi...messo a posto le cose con Squall, in qualche modo qualcosa sarebbe andato a posto anche per me. E volevo davvero farlo, non so perché stasera...ma poi lui era con lei, e tu...e Hyne, tutta quell'acqua, Seifer," sussurrò con lo sguardo perso, "tutta quell'acqua al matrimonio...io sono lo stesso. Non cambio mai. Non posso cambiare..."

Attese che lui dicesse qualcosa; alzò gli occhi su di lui solo quando lo sentì appoggiare pesantemente i piedi sulla scrivania. Le sembrò di essere tornata ai tempi in cui era la sua istruttrice, e lui si comportava a quella maniera in classe; le parve che lui fosse di nuovo strafottente e si sentì ancora intimorita come allora. Il suo sguardo la trapassò ancora una volta, freddo e lucido.

"Balle."

Sbatté le palpebre, convinta di aver capito male; ma poi lui continuò, "son tutte balle. Vuoi venire a dire proprio a **_me_** che non puoi cambiare? Quistis, io **_so_** cosa vuol dire doversi guadagnare la fiducia, il rispetto delle persone. Più di te, credo. A te fa comodo non cambiare, perché così puoi continuare a fare quello che stai facendo. Hai sempre...così tante scuse...sei un'insegnante, ami un uomo che non ti ama, ma queste sono tutte balle. Renditene conto."

"Non hai capito quel che ho detto?"

"Sì, anche troppo bene. Tu non devi mettere a posto niente con nessuno, Quistis. Squall non ce l'ha con te perché...per quello che provavi. Rinoa non ce l'ha con te perché deve trattenersi quando ti parla, nessuno ce l'ha con te. Di cosa vuoi scusarti con loro? A loro non hai fatto nessun male. Scusati con te, piuttosto."

"Ma..."

"Ma cosa? Senti, io capisco che sia più facile per te pensare di dover comportarti così. Davvero, anche io l'ho fatto, all'inizio. Ma non è così che funziona...perché è il senso di colpa che ferisce le persone. Sono sicuro che se parlassi con Squall e Rinoa ti direbbero la stessa cosa, perché...quello che fai è far sentire che stai male per causa loro. Ma non è così, vero?"

"No, per niente...", mormorò lei, abbassando gli occhi.

"Allora non ferirli, non serve. Non hai bisogno di farti perdonare da loro, non hai da farti perdonare nulla. Devi solo...solo capire come uscire da questa cosa e aiutare te stessa. Se farai questo, sono sicuro che ti aiuteranno. Perché ti vogliono bene e Quistis, per favore...quando prima ti ho detto che non ti hanno parlato perché hanno capito, non volevo dire questo. Loro lo fanno per proteggerti. Perché in qualche modo tutti noi sentiamo che vai protetta. Capisci...?"

"Più o meno...", sussurrò lei, tirando su col naso. Lui le allungò un fazzoletto, e chiese, "Quistis...che c'entra l'acqua?"

Lei abbozzò un sorriso triste, e spiegò a voce bassissima, "è sempre uguale. La fissavo prima, al matrimonio...era sempre uguale. Non cambia mai, come me. Mi ricorda così tanto quello che sono che...che non sopportavo più di vederla. Mi sento così fallita, adesso..."

Lui rise.

Non si accorse dello sguardo furioso di lei, continuò a ridere quasi sguaiatamente per poi dirle, "l'acqua sempre uguale. Che idea stupida, Quistis."

Lei sembrò voler chiedere qualcosa, ma lui la bloccò alzandosi e aprendo l'armadio per tirar fuori una coperta. "Non puoi tornare nella tua stanza. Dormi nel letto, io mi sistemo da qualche parte...domattina prima della sveglia, ti chiamo così puoi tornare nella tua stanza. Buonanotte."

Lei capì che la conversazione era finita. Com'era tipico di Seifer, lanciarle una frecciatina e poi lasciarla perdere senza nemmeno spiegarsi, o scusarsi, e sparire senza che lei potesse seguirlo. Decise che per quella sera però ne aveva avuto abbastanza. C'avrebbe pensato il giorno dopo, casomai, ora tutte quelle emozioni che provava e di cui non conosceva il motivo la stavano sfiancando. Seguì il suo consiglio, e si infilò nel letto, con la sensazione sgradevole di non essere tra le sue lenzuola e di non sentire il proprio odore, e si lasciò cadere in un sonno senza sogni.

* * *

"Forza, è ora." 

Aprì gli occhi per richiuderli subito dopo, ferita dalla luce del sole che penetrava dalla finestra; mise vagamente a fuoco il viso di Seifer e chiese, "che ore sono?"

"Le sei. Via libera, puoi tornare nella tua stanza."

Lei si strofinò gli occhi per cacciare via il sonno, e si alzò in fretta e furia; lo guardava di sottecchi per cogliere la prima occasione per parlargli, ma lui sembrava ignorarla e lei decise che era meglio così -aveva bisogno di pensare. Si infilò le scarpe, e aveva già una mano sulla maniglia quando si voltò e incontrando il suo sguardo, mormorò, "grazie."

"Nulla."

Uscì senza dire altro, con uno sguardo veloce ai corridoi; un rumore di tacchi alti la sorprese, e incontrò Rinoa che usciva dalla stanza di Squall, e che sembrava guardinga quanto lei. La ragazza la osservò stupita per un momento, arrossendo poi subito dopo; e a Quistis parve che tutto fosse chiaro.

Quanto aveva avuto ragione, Seifer. Il suo comportamento l'aveva allontanata da due persone a cui teneva moltissimo, e le aveva precluso una parte della loro vita di cui loro volevano renderla partecipe. I suoi sentimenti erano stati una barriera per così tanto tempo, e la cosa più stupida di tutta quella faccenda era che lei Squall nemmeno lo amava. O non si sarebbe stupita così tanto di quello che aveva sentito la sera prima; era stato come scoprire una parte di lui che lei non aveva mai creduto potesse esistere. Ma esisteva, ed era per Rinoa. E lei non poteva più provare una gelosia che assomigliava più all'invidia...sorrise alla sua amica, prendendole la mano e dicendo, finalmente sincera, "sono contenta che sia tutto a posto tra voi. Torniamo in camera?"

Rinoa la guardò un attimo confusa e stupita, poi sembrò capire o almeno intuire cosa fosse successo; e con un largo sorriso, rispose, "grazie. Cerchiamo di non farci scoprire, ok?"

E una risata, finalmente, una risata gioiosa e non forzata. Aveva così tante cose a cui pensare, a quello che aveva scoperto su Squall e Rinoa, a quello che aveva scoperto di sé, a quello che aveva scoperto di Seifer. Che ironia che tutti quei cambiamenti potessero arrivare da una persona come Seifer; ma capiva che tutta quell'avventura con la strega aveva segnato lui più di chiunque altro, perché loro erano gli eroi, ma lui...lui era stato per così tanto tempo soltanto il cavaliere della strega malvagia che aveva dovuto cambiare per forza. Maturare per forza.

Solo più tardi, quando usciva dal dormitorio con un sorriso allegro per dirigersi alla mensa, osservò l'acqua delle fontane e ricordò quello che Seifer le aveva detto la sera prima: _l'acqua sempre uguale. Che idea stupida, Quistis._ Cercò di intuire cosa lui avesse voluto dirle; non voleva chiederglielo eppure era rosa dalla curiosità di capire -era l'unica cosa che, della sera prima, ancora le era oscura. Per un lunghissimo minuto, fissò l'acqua senza trovare risposta; poi qualcuno che la salutava dall'ascensore attirò i suoi occhi altrove, e li fissò sulla bocca della fontana di fronte a lei.

Quell'acqua, da qualche parte, si rigenerava e usciva sempre uguale, fresca, gorgogliante e cristallina, da quelle bocche di pesce. Ma era sempre diversa, sempre nuova. E allora capì.

_L'acqua sempre uguale. Che idea stupida, Quistis._

E rise a voce alta -lei era proprio come quell'acqua.  
****

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: ed ecco -ed era anche un po' ora...- la prima storia che ho mai scritto sulla coppia Quistis/Seifer, anche se qui non è proprio una coppia, per la Writing Community True Colors. Il set di temi è "Melodies of Life", gestito da **Idreim**, che ringrazio anche per aver betato questa. Come al solito, tutte le storie scritte per questa community verranno raccolte qui e fanno parte del mio "progetto" 5000x4. Risposte ad eventuali critiche, commenti e domande sul mio blog Wide Awake, per non occupare troppo spazio qui. Ah, lo so: fa schifo. E Seifer è OOC in maniera paurosa °°  
Una piccola nota, prima che me ne dimentichi: **Tallulah** è il titolo della canzone da cui è tratto il tema che ho usato, dei Sonata Arctica. E' un nome femminile indiano che significa "leaping water", ossia una sorta di cascata (letteralmente è "acqua che salta", ma fa schifo XD). 


	2. Fix You

**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy e i suoi personaggi sono un marchio registrato Squaresoft-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza nessuno scopo di lucro. Nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**NUANCES  
II. FIX YOU  
#18. I received a letter from the depth, the dream of my lover it carried inside**  
parte di True Colors

_5 settembre  
_Ciao, Quistis.  
Lo so, non ti aspettavi che ti scrivessi; scrivere lettere non è da me, scriverle a te ancora meno, scriverne una per il motivo per cui lo sto facendo è quasi impensabile. Ma sono qui a scriverti, e...credo che qualcosa significhi, ecco.  
Sono a Timber. Te lo dico perché credo che tu sappia che ho subito un processo e che la mia pena è prestare servizio in ognuno dei luoghi che ho danneggiato, schierandomi con la strega. Ho scelto di iniziare da Timber, perché qui è cominciato tutto; ho bisogno di esorcizzare il fantasma di Artemisia, quello che è successo, e ricominciare da dove avevo interrotto: liberare questa città.  
Ho visto Squall, Rinoa, Zell e Selphie. Loro non mi hanno visto - sto bene attento a non incrociarli mai. A quanto ho capito, sono qui per completare quella missione; quanto tempo è passato? Mi sembrano secoli. Ricordo che allora, pensai che solo tre cadetti fossero pochi. Adesso penso che le loro abilità siano più che abbastanza; a Timber credo che basti un po' di fiducia in se stessa. Io non combatto; nella mia punizione combattere non è previsto. Mi devo occupare dei feriti, dei morti - per vedere che cosa ho causato, in passato, con la mia stupidità. Curo coloro che invece stanno in prima linea e non mi sento sminuito da questo, sai? Credo di essere cambiato. Credo che tutto questo mi abbia cambiato, e non parlo solo di essere qui a scontare la mia pena, parlo di tutto quello che è successo con Artemisia, con voi...devo scusarmi, Quistis. Con tutto il mondo, con le persone che ho ferito e ucciso, e con voi. E' per questo motivo che ti sto scrivendo.  
Prima o poi, arriverò anche a Balamb. Non so di preciso quando, prima voglio finire la mia missione qui a Timber e poi credo che sarò mandato a Trabia, per la ricostruzione. Ma prima o poi arriverò anche lì e non so...non so davvero che accoglienza mi sarà riservata. Non credo sarò bene accetto e nonostante tutto, non credo che Cid sarà così duro con me. E lo chiedo a te, Quistis. Non voglio che tu faccia nulla per aiutarmi; non sarebbe giusto. Voglio solo sapere se pensi che ci sia una possibilità, per me, di essere ancora bene accetto anche lì, dove sono cresciuto.  
Spero in una tua risposta.  
Seifer

_10 settembre_  
La tua lettera mi ha stupito molto, ed è per questo che ci ho messo molto a risponderti.  
All'inizio volevo semplicemente cestinare tutto e dimenticarti. Poi qualcosa mi ha fermata e credo sia stato il tono della tua lettera. Non voglio illudermi che tu sia cambiato **_davvero_**; sai bene come la penso su di te. Ma forse sei sulla buona strada e io...ho l'anima da insegnante. Vederti rinsavire può solo farmi piacere.  
Non sapevo a cosa fossi stato condannato. Sapevo solo che eri stato ritrovato a Balamb ed eri stato processato, ma nulla di più: Squall e Cid sono due persone che sanno cosa significhi mantenere un segreto. D'altra parte, sono sicura che se ti presentassi in certi posti, non saresti certo accolto a braccia aperte. Balamb è tra questi? Non lo so. Occupare la città, cercare di distruggere il Garden...non sono cose che rendono le persone ben disposte nei tuoi confronti. Forse quando arriverai qui le cose saranno cambiate, ma adesso è difficile che tu venga ben accolto. Soprattutto visto che il Garden si è riempito degli orfani dell'ultima guerra.  
Per quanto riguarda Squall, Rinoa, Zell e Selphie, mi fa sorridere la tua ingenuità; credi davvero che non sappiano che sei a Timber? Squall è ancora Comandante, sa sicuramente dove ti trovi e perché Forse è lui che fa in modo che non vi incontriate, perché penso che possa capire anche tu che cercare di sacrificare Rinoa ad Adele, occupare Balamb e bombardare Trabia non li renda certo felici di vederti.  
Spero nonostante tutto che questa esperienza ti aiuti a crescere, e che il cambiamento che ho sentito nella tua lettera non sia fasullo.  
Detto questo...lascia che ti faccia una domanda, Seifer: perché io? Perché scrivere a me, e non a Cid, per esempio? E' una cosa che non capisco, dato il disprezzo che hai sempre dimostrato nei miei confronti e la scarsa considerazione che hai di me come insegnante, come SeeD e come persona.  
Quistis

_13 settembre_  
Ho scelto te perché sei sempre stata dura, con me.  
Quando Cid cercava di farmi capire che avevo ragione, ma che dovevo accettare certe regole, tu eri molto più diretta e mi dicevi che non sarei mai stato un SeeD. Oltretutto conosciamo molto bene Cid; mi avrebbe scritto una lettera lunghissima di cui avrei capito poco di quello che volevo sapere. Tu sei stata sincera, almeno.  
Capisco benissimo i tuoi dubbi, sai. Ci ho messo tantissimo anche qui, a far capire che ero cambiato; credo sia normale che la gente mi guardi con sospetto. Nessuno può credere alla storia che ero stato posseduto - in realtà non lo ero più di tanto. Manipolato, sì, ma posseduto...non lo so. Ho sempre saputo benissimo cosa stavo facendo, ma ero come accecato dall'idea che **_io_** ero dalla parte giusta. Quando poi ho sentito dentro di me che la mia strega moriva, è stato come se mi fossi svegliato da un sonno lunghissimo, e ho visto che cosa avevo fatto: morte, distruzione, e guerra. Da una parte credo che la mia punizione sia giusta, perché avrò sempre davanti agli occhi quello che ho fatto e dovrò lavorare sodo per riconquistarmi la fiducia degli altri. Dall'altra parte invece...ho come l'impressione che ogni punizione non sarà mai sufficiente.  
Ieri ho visto Squall. Avevano finito gli oggetti curativi e ed è venuto a prenderne un po'...e ci siamo parlati. Mi ha intimato senza dirlo esplicitamente di stare lontano da Rinoa, ma ha anche detto che cercherà di farmi incontrare con loro tre, perché voglio scusarmi di quello che ho provocato e dimostrare a tutti che sono cambiato. Oltretutto dovremo collaborare, perché stiamo preparando una rivolta popolare e abbiamo bisogno di coordinazione. E dovrò vederli, anche solo per questo.Senti, Quistis...come vanno le cose, lì al Garden?  
Scusa se continuo ad annoiarti...se non vuoi che ti scriva, basta che tu me lo dica.  
A presto,  
Seifer

_18 settembre_  
Non mi dà fastidio che tu mi scriva. La differenza di atteggiamento che vedo in te è abbastanza da rendermi quantomeno contenta di seguire passo passo i tuoi progressi.  
Le cose qui vanno bene. Siamo riusciti ad assorbire gli orfani che sono arrivati e i corsi sono più pieni che mai. Cid sta pensando di cambiare le finalità del Garden: vuole cercare di educare le persone a non isolare le streghe e non averne paura, ma aiutarle anzi ad affrontare i loro poteri e usarli nel migliore dei modi. Vuole che il Garden diventi una scuola, che addestra anche al combattimento, ma che non crei più mercenari. Vuole che qui possano imparare a fare varie cose, per essere indipendenti poi quando usciranno. E' un cambio abbastanza difficile e ce la stiamo mettendo tutta, ma è anche stimolante e questo ripaga le fatiche.  
E' tornata Edea, qui con noi. Si era allontanata da Cid perché posseduta da Artemisia, ma ora che non c'è più questo pericolo è tornata a vivere al Garden e si occupa degli orfani più piccoli. Sta pensando di ristrutturare l'orfanotrofio, a Centra. Ha aiutato Rinoa a gestire i suoi poteri prima che partissero per Timber, in modo che non si tradisse e che potesse comunque usarli per raggiungere lo scopo.  
Irvine si è trasferito a questo Garden, si diplomerà la prossima primavera. Lui e Selphie sono felici insieme, e sono divertenti da guardare: quando litigano o quando scherzano. Sembrano già una di quelle coppie che stanno insieme da anni e che si punzecchiano, scherzando, continuamente.  
Mi fa piacere che tu abbia parlato con Squall. Immagino che i rapporti tra di voi restino difficili, ma penso che possiate provare ad essere almeno civili. Un po' l'idea mi fa sorridere; se penso a quante vostre liti ho dovuto sedare...e a quante battaglie vi hanno fatto guadagnare delle punizioni...la vostra rivalità è davvero radicata e non ho mai capito il perché ci fosse questo odio, tra di voi. Spero che possiate aggiustare le cose, comunque; siete due grandi guerrieri, avete grandi abilità e sono sicura che, insieme, potreste ottenere grandi cose. So che lui ti stima. Non lo dice, come non lo dice a nessun altro, ma ti stima e in un certo senso ti è grato per quegli allenamenti che l'hanno reso in grado di diventare il gunblader che è oggi. Sono sicura che, se tu dicessi la tua, lui ne terrebbe conto. Le tue intuizioni, le tue abilità tattiche...saranno utili alla liberazione di Timber. Senza contare che sei stato, per un certo periodo, il comandante delle forze armate galbadiane e nessuno meglio di te ne conosce le tattiche.  
Credo che sia importante per tutti voi che Timber sia libera. Per Rinoa, che lotta da anni, per Squall, Zell e Selphie che porteranno così a termine la loro prima missione, per te che lì sei stato coinvolto in qualcosa di troppo grande. Tutti noi a Timber siamo stati trascinati dagli eventi; liberarla è come chiudere un cerchio e lasciarsi finalmente alle spalle il passato.  
Spero che...spero che ce la farete. Ve lo auguro con tutto il cuore.  
Quistis

_25 settembre_  
Spero anche io che Timber venga liberata presto, e ti ringrazio di quello che mi hai scritto. Sai che non sei mai stata così, con me?  
La maggior parte delle volte eri quasi mortificante. Ora sei...sei più disposta ad ammettere che anche io ho delle qualità, e questo mi fa piacere.  
Alla fine è slittato tutto a metà ottobre. Come sai ci sono ancora dei focolai di ribelli, legati ancora ai tirapiedi di Artemisia, che minacciano di prendere il controllo di Galbadia; se così fosse per Timber sarebbe finita, una semplice rivolta popolare non basterebbe più. Il governo non lascia la presa sulla città, perché ha bisogno della sua economia per risanare un po' la propria, e noi stiamo cercando di colpirli quando sono più deboli. Se l'esercito è impegnato a sedare le rivolte interne a Deling City, Timber può farcela in un batter d'occhio: sarebbe libera dai soldati. Ma se quei ribelli dovessero vincere, la stretta si farebbe ancora più forte...Ho visto i ragazzi.  
Sono tutti cambiati, e mi stupisco sempre di come basti poco tempo, in fin dei conti, perché una persona cambi così tanto. Squall è sempre il solito, ma si vede lontano un miglio che è diverso. Per noi che lo conosciamo, il cambiamento è radicale; sorride, è quasi disponibile, e non fa più quei discorsi che gli sentivamo ripetere ogni minuto. Parla. Con Rinoa soprattutto, ma parla. Anche con me è stato meno rigido e freddo del solito, e siamo riusciti a discutere normalmente di quello che è successo e di quello che dobbiamo fare adesso. Un po' è come tornare indietro nel tempo, a quando eravamo cadetti...e un po' segna tutte le differenze tra oggi e allora. Rinoa...bè, Rinoa è maturata molto. La ricordavo così solare, così ingenua, così piena di ideali e voglia di fare; e anche se è rimasta solare, idealista e ingenua, c'è come un'ombra, su di lei. Forse diventare strega, forse frequentare Squall, forse tutto quello che è successo l'ha cambiata. L'ha resa donna, ecco. E' più realista, più disillusa, ma in senso positivo. E' cresciuta e credo sia questo che l'ha avvicinata a Squall: lui ha preso un po' della sua allegria. Che cosa buffa, no?  
Zell e Selphie...ho come l'impressione che vogliano nascondersi dietro a quello che erano allora. Zell quando mi ha visto voleva picchiarmi. Ne aveva tutte le ragioni. Ma a volte è come forzato, sembra davvero che non voglia mostrare di essere diverso. E' più maturo, anche lui; prima di parlare a casaccio ci pensa. Non mi perdona l'aver invaso Balamb, ma ha deciso che liberare Timber è più importante e che il mio aiuto può essere prezioso. Selphie è sempre allegra, ma credo che Trabia l'abbia segnata. Tanto. Non mi perdonerà mai per le persone che sono morte, non mi scuserò mai abbastanza. Va bene così: non voglio dimenticare il dolore che ho causato.  
La cosa strana è che tutto questo non mi infastidisce. Le cose sono andate come dovevano andare, ed è già un dono essere qui a scrivertelo. Vorrei solo che questa possibilità di recuperare i rapporti con tutti voi mi venisse data ancora, nonostante tutto. E' da egoista. Lo so. Ma non posso davvero fare a meno di sperarlo, e penso sempre che sarebbe bellissimo poter tornare ad essere il gruppo di bambini che giocavano insieme alla casa di Edea.E' per questo che voglio chiederti...Quistis, come stai **_tu_**?

_3 ottobre_  
Ho cercato di capire come sto, in questi giorni.  
La verità è che non lo so e non so perché non riesco a mentirti. Ti ho scritto decine di lettere, in questi giorni, iniziavo dicendo che sto bene; ma non è vero. Sono inquieta, come se cercassi qualcosa senza sapere cosa. Sono strana, sono stanca, sono sempre agitata e nervosa.  
Il punto è che non so cosa fare della mia vita, Seifer. Ho passato gli anni a studiare per diventare SeeD, e poi a diventare insegnante, e poi a lavorare per tornare ad esserlo quando mi hanno licenziata; ma adesso che tutto sta cambiando, al Garden, non riesco a capire quale potrà essere il mio ruolo. Insegnavo tattiche di battaglia, magia, tutte cose che probabilmente spariranno nelle intenzioni di Cid e so che non ho la competenza per insegnare altro. Non so fare altro, se non combattere; ma le battaglie non saranno più previste, forse ci limiteremo a compiti di sicurezza. Non so cosa fare della mia vita e trovarmi a dover decidere adesso, dopo così tanto tempo in cui sono stata **_sicura_** di quello che volevo fare è...è spiazzante. Non sono sicura di farcela. Dovrei ritrovare un senso in quello che faccio e non ci riesco...guardo le persone intorno a me e mi chiedo perché sono diversa da loro e non riesco a capire cosa desidero.  
So che probabilmente si ritireranno tutti. Squall e Rinoa hanno deciso che questa sarà l'ultima missione; Zell vuole tornare a vivere a Balamb con la sua ragazza, Selphie vuole partire per Trabia e Irvine probabilmente la seguirà. Abbiamo tutti messo da parte quanto ci servirebbe per fare una vita comoda, ma nessuno vuole stare fermo a far nulla. Perché, se loro sono riusciti a decidere che fare della loro vita, io mi sento come intrappolata da tutti i cambiamenti che mi vorticano intorno?  
Non so più chi sono, cosa voglio...non so che valore dare a me stessa.Ma perché dico a te tutte queste cose?

_6 ottobre_  
Ti dà così fastidio parlare di queste cose con me?  
Ti dico cosa penso; fai quello che vuoi, dopo.  
Secondo me tu ti lasci trascinare. Forse non volevi davvero essere SeeD, e forse non volevi essere un'insegnante. Sono stati gli altri a decidere per te, perché avevi le qualità, avevi le palle, avevi tutto quello che serviva. Quando hanno capito però che non eri adatta a essere un'insegnante, perché tu ti leghi troppo ai tuoi alunni e perdi l'obiettività che ti serve, ti hanno tolto la licenza. E questo non ti ha ridimensionato, perché tu non sei tipo da montarti la testa. Ti ha semplicemente mostrato che quella non era la tua strada e tu, che nel frattempo ti eri convinta che l'insegnamento è la tua vita, ti sei trovata allo sbando. Io non credo che tu sia adatta. Perché secondo me hai qualità diverse, hai più talento di quello che serve per insegnare. Te lo dico anche adesso: sei un'insegnante mediocre. E non lo dico come lo dicevo tempo fa, quando volevo ferirti perché tu non mi riconoscevi il valore che credevo di avere. Lo dico con la convinzione che a fare quel lavoro tu sei sprecata, e in cuor tuo lo sai, lo senti ed è questo che ti fa fallire. Ti leghi troppo ai tuoi alunni. Ti lasci trasportare dalle tue impressioni: pensa a me, a Squall. Non è un lavoro, quello, in cui puoi permetterti questo lusso.  
Se vuoi un consiglio, Quistis...prenditi una pausa. In cui il Garden, Cid, tutti quanti non esistono. Parti con Selphie, quando tornerà, e vai a Trabia. Aiutare le persone a ricostruire quello che hanno perduto ti darà il senso di quello che vuoi fare. E capirai quello che devi fare, quando sarà il momento.  
Fidati di me, anche se è difficile; so benissimo cosa voglia dire ripartire da zero. Ma tu hai la forza di farcela, anche se ti senti fragile. Io so che puoi farcela.

_10 ottobre_  
Ho pensato tanto a quello che mi hai scritto. Ho pensato anche al perché ti ho detto, e ti sto dicendo, cose che non ho confidato nemmeno a Rinoa, a Selphie, a Shu. Non riesco a spiegarlo, ma sento come se ci fosse qualcosa che mi lega a te, che è...diverso. Non più forte o più debole, semplicemente diverso. Forse è il modo in cui ti poni, forse ti sento così diverso, cresciuto, maturato che non posso fare a meno di fidarmi di te, e di quello che mi scrivi. Ci sono momenti in cui mi sembra che tu veda le cose in maniera più chiara rispetto a me, sai?  
Ho pensato a quello che mi hai scritto, dicevo. Non so se sia una buona idea oppure no, ma forse stare un po' lontana da questo ambiente che non riconosco più mi farà bene. Partirò con Selphie e Irvine. Seguirò il tuo consiglio, e magari a Trabia troverò la mia strada. Lo spero tanto. In questi giorni ho pensato anche a quello che mi lega agli altri, a te, ai posti...e non so stabilire con precisione cosa sia successo. Pensavo alle amicizie che diventeranno più difficili, perché saremo lontani. Sono abituata a stare con loro tutti i giorni, e anche Rinoa mi scrive sempre per dirmi come stanno andando le cose, lì. Mi mancano tanto e il pensiero che sarà così che comunicheremo la maggior parte del tempo mi mette quasi tristezza. Poi penso però che potremo rivederci, che saremo felici di quello che abbiamo scelto e che la nostra non è un'amicizia che può rompersi per qualche chilometro di lontananza. E' strano, perché so che mi mancheranno anche le cose più piccole...ma penso anche che ne vivremo di più grandi ed è abbastanza. Per adesso, pensare che andrà così è abbastanza.  
Per quanto riguarda i posti, non credo mi mancheranno poi tanto, sai? Non mi sono mai legata a uno spazio, perché da nessuna parte mi sono sentita a casa. Da nessuna parte ho sentito che **_dovevo_** stare lì perché quello era il mio posto. E forse è anche questo che mi blocca; forse, se avessi un posto che ho amato a cui tornare, non sarei così indecisa su cosa fare...  
Quello che mi lega a te invece è stranissimo. E' come trovare un vecchio amico e insieme come conoscere una persona totalmente nuova. Non so davvero come si possa definire quello che abbiamo...a volte penso che sia solo il fatto che siamo soli entrambi ad avvicinarci, altre volte invece mi sembra che sia amicizia. Forse dovrei staccarmi dalle definizioni, smettere di pensare a cosa abbiamo e viverlo e basta, dato che mi fa sentire meglio...ma sono fatta così, e me lo chiedo.  
Secondo te di cosa si tratta, Seifer?

_13 ottobre_  
Secondo me non è così importante saperlo.  
Siamo due persone che si sono fraintese, in passato, e che si stanno conoscendo per quello che sono adesso. Per me è importante essere stato accettato da te, poterti scrivere nonostante tutto, e trovare in te una sorta di confidente; mi fa piacere che tu ti senta a tuo agio abbastanza da confidarmi alcune cose. Non credo che ci serva altro, ora come ora. Quello che verrà verrà, e ci penseremo quando sarà il momento; per adesso credo che non sia giusto caricare questa specie di rapporto di qualcosa di troppo.  
Tutto qui...devo scappare, Quistis. Nei prossimi giorni dovremmo riuscire a mettere in atto il nostro piano, e qui fervono i preparativi. Se dovessi rispondere poco o non rispondere affatto, è per questo motivo.

_16 ottobre_  
Hai ragione, sai.  
Viviamo quello che abbiamo senza pensarci troppo.  
Solo vorrei dirti grazie, ecco. E' da tantissimo tempo che non mi sento così a mio agio con una persona, ed è da tantissimo che non parlo più così liberamente con qualcuno. Anche Shu, che è la mia migliore amica da anni, non sa quello che ti ho detto in questo periodo. Eppure lavoriamo insieme tutti i giorni, e nonostante questo non riesce a vedere quanto io sia insoddisfatta e irrequieta...devo ringraziarti davvero, per le tue lettere, il tuo appoggio, i tuoi consigli. E i tuoi giudizi, anche. E' stranissimo perché non mi sarei mai aspettata di dirti cose simili, ma mi fa piacere farlo. Tantissimo.  
E spero che anche quando sarai lontano da Timber, potremo continuare a scriverci. Magari ci incontreremo a Trabia...

_21 ottobre_  
Sì, ci incontreremo a Trabia, dopo Timber devo andare là e fermarmi fino a che la ricostruzione è quasi completata. Non so quanto ci resterò, quindi, ma se verrai anche tu ci incontreremo sicuramente, prima o poi. Io mi ci fermerò per parecchi mesi, credo.  
E comunque, Quistis. Siamo riusciti a superare le nostre...divergenze, chiamiamole così. Siamo riusciti ad arrivare ad avere conversazioni civili, e ci siamo spinti oltre...e sei l'unica persona che mi ha dato questa fiducia senza vedere nei fatti che sono diverso dal Cavaliere della Strega. Non voglio rinunciare a questo, e per gran parte è un desiderio da egoista, per l'altro verso però è anche il desiderio di coltivare qualcosa che sta diventando una bella amicizia e che potrebbe anche...diventare più profonda.

_30 ottobre_  
Non ti ho scritto perché ho sentito che la ribellione a Timber è iniziata e che state ancora combattendo, e ho immaginato che di sicuro non ti sarebbe arrivato nulla.  
Solo che non ti sento da parecchi giorni e non riusciamo nemmeno a contattare la squadra di Squall...e volevo sapere come stai. So che è abbastanza dura e la cosa si è fatta cruenta, e...spero che stiate tutti bene.  
Scrivimi al più presto, per favore.

_10 novembre_  
Ciao, Quistis.  
Mi dispiace non essere riuscita a scriverti in questo periodo, ma ogni mezzo di comunicazione era bloccato. Solo oggi stiamo tornando alla normalità e spero che questa lettera non ti arrivi con troppo ritardo.  
Devo darti una notizia, purtroppo.  
Pochi giorni dopo l'ultima lettera che ti ha spedito Seifer, abbiamo tentato la ribellione. I soldati erano pochi e noi eravamo di più, e con l'appoggio dei paesani, le cose si sono messe abbastanza bene per noi. Un gruppo di soldati abbastanza consistente però si è trincerato vicino alla stazione televisiva, e non riuscivamo a penetrare le loro difese. Oltretutto, avevamo parecchi feriti tra i nostri, perché lottavamo con determinazione, ma molti di noi non erano addestrati a sufficienza. Il problema era che le nostre scorte di medicinali e oggetti curativi erano a casa del vecchio, ed era occupata dai Galbadiani.  
Seifer e Squall si sono offerti volontari per tentare un'irruzione quando i feriti si sono aggravati e non avevamo più magie per mantenerli stabili almeno fino a quando fossimo riusciti ad accerchiare i soldati e sconfiggerli. Sono partiti una notte e abbiamo cercato di fare loro da supporto, combattendo nella piazza per dare loro il tempo di entrare in casa e prendere quello che ci serviva. Abbiamo dato fondo alle nostre magie e anche ai miei poteri, e ce l'avevamo quasi fatta, ma prima che riuscissimo a fuggire Seifer è stato gravemente ferito da un colpo di pistola. L'abbiamo portato insieme agli altri e abbiamo cercato subito di curarlo, ma non siamo riusciti ad estrarre il proiettile e nemmeno ad arginare l'emorragia, la ferita era troppo profonda per ogni magia.  
Quistis...Seifer è sempre stato cosciente e ha resistito più che ha potuto. Ma ha perso troppo sangue e qualche ora dopo, se ne è andato. Le sue ultime parole sono state per te. Credevamo che delirasse, ma diceva cose così sensate che io credo che sapesse perfettamente cosa stava dicendo. E quindi penso sia giusto dirtelo. Le ultime parole sono state per te. Mi ha fatto promettere, quasi giurare, che te le avrei riferite e lo faccio per lettera solo perché ho visto la tua, e perché probabilmente per almeno altri quindici giorni non riusciremo a tornare.  
Seifer voleva dirti che devi andare a Trabia, anche per lui. E che non devi rinunciare per nessun motivo ad andarci.So solo vagamente quello che è successo, tra di voi. So che vi scrivevate e so che eravate riusciti ad instaurare un rapporto che faceva bene ad entrambi. E mi piange il cuore a doverti dare questa notizia, perché so che avevi bisogno di quel rapporto e so che ne soffrirai. Vorrei essere vicino a te, rispondere alle tue domande, darti il conforto che mi è possibile darti. So che non servirebbe a nulla perché il dolore rimane, ma so che è più sopportabile, se si ha qualcuno vicino.  
Cercherò di tornare il prima possibile, per vederti e darti una mano.  
Non è di nessuna consolazione, lo so...ma è stato sepolto insieme ai nostri eroi, e quello che ha fatto per noi sarà per sempre ricordato e prima o poi, ne sono sicura, sarà ricordato come l'eroe di Timber, e non come il cavaliere della strega.  
Te ne prego, Quistis...per qualsiasi cosa, scrivimi all'indirizzo che ti lascio nel mittente. E' una mia vecchia amica di Galbadia, che mi farà avere la tua posta al più presto.  
Ti siamo tutti vicini.  
Rinoa

**_Note dell'autrice_**: ed ecco -ed era anche un po' ora...- la prima storia che ho mai scritto sulla coppia Quistis/Seifer, anche se qui non è proprio una coppia, per la Writing Community True Colors. Il set di temi è "Melodies of Life", gestito da **Idreim**, che ringrazio anche per aver betato questa. Come al solito, tutte le storie scritte per questa community verranno raccolte qui e fanno parte del mio "progetto" 5000x4. Risposte ad eventuali critiche, commenti e domande sul mio blog Wide Awake, per non occupare troppo spazio qui.  
Una piccola nota, prima che me ne dimentichi: **Fix you** è il titolo di una canzone dei Coldplay, che mi è sembrato adatto a questa storia (leggendo soprattutto il testo della canzone).


End file.
